Automated systems for the home generally rely upon a user input. For example, an automatic garage door is activated from a signal generated by a remote control (or garage door opener). The signal from the garage door opener is generated in response to a person or user depressing a button (or otherwise inputting information to the door opener). In other systems, user input causes, for example, the arming or disarming of a security system, lights to turn on or off, or a heating, ventilation and cooling (HVAC) system to turn on or off.
There are even some systems that operate without user input. For example, some outdoor lights are configured with a light sensor. When ambient light levels pass below a certain level, a signal from the sensor causes the outdoor light to turn on.